One Final Stand
by Draconian Arsonist
Summary: When Weiss is about to make her final stand, Ruby makes it for her. Warning: Major Character Death. Another Warning: This is my first ever fanfiction...please judge accordingly.


"Well, well...", Weiss heard the grey haired man chuckle from above her. "It seems like the Schnee heiress isn't as great as we all thought she would be." Weiss felt faint, she could barely move...but she just _had_ to get up. She put her hands underneath her and pushed towards the ground, lifting herself up...only to feel a kick being delivered right to her stomach. She yelled in pain and dropped right back down to the ground. "And after all that _boasting_ she let off earlier...", she heard the other one, the green haired lady speak. "What was it again? 'I won't lose to a couple of _pawns_ such as yourself...'" The lady laughed and bent over right next to Weiss, whispering into her ear: "It looks like you messed with the wrong pawns..._heiress_."

How had it come to this? Just a few hours ago she was chatting with her teammates in the Forever Fall forest, on an assignment from their teachers to collect berries from certain types of bushes. Everything was going well, until they got separated from Team JNPR and the others. They searched for them high and low, but they were nowhere to be found. Then, all of a sudden, a large pack of beowolves attacked them, and she had gotten separated from the rest of her team. Now she had no idea where they were, or whether they were okay. Unfortunately, she didn't get much time to dwell on her missing teammates, as right then, two individuals who she thought were merely transfer students appeared, and well...

The lady got back up and walked to Weiss' side, where she bent over and snatched Myrtenaster from her weakened grip. She all of a sudden felt very panicky, her prized rapier was no longer in her hands...but what could she do about it at this moment? She heard the lady as she examined her new prize. "Hmmm...a very interesting creation. This could probably go for a lot of Lin in the right places..." She heard the man clear his throat in the distance, causing the woman to change her train of thought. "...but right now we have more important matters to deal with." The woman shouted in her direction. "Hey, heiress! Get up. We need to finish off with you so we can hunt down the rest of your teammates."

Weiss felt even more panicky, she was beginning to feel dazed. Why were they letting her up? What were they doing to do to her teammates? She felt so sick and she was in such pain, she felt like she couldn't get up. _"Come on...get up!"_, Weiss thought to herself. _"You can't let them do this to you. You can't let them do this to your teammates! Get up!" _With all of her remaining strength, she pushed at the ground once more and forced herself to her feet. She felt herself stumble a bit, but it didn't matter. She couldn't go out like this. She stared directly at the green haired lady, who had sheathed her own weapons and held Myrtenaster in her right hand instead. She looked half condescending, half impressed.

"So, you managed to get up after the beating we gave you. That says a lot about your dedication to your team. I'm honestly impressed." She looked down and sighed. "But sadly...this has to end here." The woman looked back up and pointed Weiss' own sword directly at her, and she knew that this was the end. The woman looked in slight curiosity at the foreign blade in her hand. "I've never killed someone with one of these before...you should be honoured. You'll be the first." And with that she dashed straight at Weiss, murderous intent flaring in her eyes. Weiss closed her eyes and thought to herself "_I'm sorry..._" The blade went straight towards her like a silver arrow...and the sound of rippling flesh cut across the night. Weiss stood there for a moment...expecting to feel the pain of death...but it never came. She opened her eyes...only to find rose petals fluttering down all around and a woman in red in front of her, scythe in hand.

Weiss looked in pure shock at Ruby, who stood right in between herself and the green haired lady, her scythe coated in fresh blood. The lady's look of shock that matched Weiss' quickly faded into a blank stare, and she crumpled. Weiss heard the man back in the distance yell. "Emerald! EMERALD! What-" Then another sound of metal penetrating human flesh, and the man was silent. Weiss looked back at Ruby who just stood there panting, her back turned towards her. "Ruby, you-", Weiss began to speak, but was quickly cut off by Ruby herself, speaking in a rasping tone. "Weiss..." The latter looked at Ruby in curiosity, and then looked lower at her back...and she screamed. "What...RUBY!" She stared in shock at her own rapier, just inches away from her own body, protruding from Ruby's back, entering from her front.

The younger girl dropped her beloved scythe and began to fall. Weiss caught her, but struggled a bit, as she was still weakened. She grit her teeth and managed to lay Ruby down gently. She looked in horror at the blade sticking out from Ruby's stomach, her clothes stained in Emerald's blood and her own. She looked up frantically and spotted her other two teammates bent over the deceased man's body. Her faunus friend Blake was wiping the blood off of her own weapon with a slightly remorseful look on her face. The last team member, Yang, was crouched down next to Blake over the body. She looked toward Weiss with a slight smirk on her face. "Are you okay, Ice Queen..." She trailed off as her eyes moved down towards her sister's unmoving body, and the smirk on her face was quickly replaced with a panicked expression. She got up and dashed towards them, not caring for Emerald's corpse laying a couple of feet away.

She crouched over Ruby's body and looked at her face, implanted with a faraway gaze. "Ruby! Ruby! Speak to me! Are you okay?!" No response. Tears began to streak down Yang's face, and she placed her hand on her sister's face. "Please sis...just speak..." The younger girl coughed a couple of times, small amounts of blood coming up with every cough. "Yang...?" The blonde looked directly into her sister eyes. "Ruby! Don't worry...we'll bring you back to the school, and we'll get you fixed up! Just stay with me!" Ruby looked around, at Blake who was now standing by her head, at Yang who was kneeling next to her trying to comfort her, and to Weiss, who was still crouched down with her hands underneath her shoulders, a look of distraught and shock on her face.

The scythe wielder coughed again. "What...happened?", Ruby managed say. Weiss gulped and looked at her rapier, still lodged in Ruby's stomach. "That lady...she stole my weapon. She nearly killed me with it, but...you saved my life." Ruby looked at Weiss and smiled. "Are you okay?" Weiss sobbed at this question and held her head low. "Why are you asking me that...? You need first aid...you're dying!" Yang sobbed loudly and cried over her sister's body. Blake was now kneeling over Ruby's head and checking her pulse. "She's fading fast. We need to get her to the infirmary back at Beacon." Ruby only shook her head at this. "No need...I'll be fine." As this she coughed loudly, letting a substantial amount of blood fly across her front. Weiss took her own sleeve and wiped the blood away, tears streaming down her face. "This is all my fault...if only I had taken care of those two instead of letting you get involved. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

Weiss found herself repeating the one thought that ran across her mind before Ruby had saved her, she repeated it over and over again. Ruby reached forward and placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "It's not...your fault. It's a leader's duty to take care of her team..." Weiss sobbed louder and let her tears fall. It was her fault, no matter how hard anyone thought otherwise. Yang placed her head on her sister's chest and sobbed as well, her whole body shaking. Even Blake, who normally hid most of her emotion, shed tears above their fallen leader. Ruby felt the last of her strength deplete, and she spoke one last time. "Thank you all...I won't forget you..." With that, Ruby let out one final breath. Her gaze lingered upon the night sky one last time, and the shine of silver in her eyes dulled and went grey.


End file.
